The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and particularly to a semiconductor device equipped with a semiconductor chip suitable for providing semiconductor devices different in the number of terminals.
A semiconductor device equipped with a semiconductor chip having electrode pads arranged at peripheral edge portions thereof has been described in, for example, Patent Document 1.